


交易

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Tapes, Stalking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 看警告！把皮克和巴萨更衣室写得很坏！与真人无关，不爽不要看。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Eder Sarabia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	交易

**Author's Note:**

> 看警告！  
> 把皮克和巴萨更衣室写得很坏！  
> 与真人无关，不爽不要看。

“埃德尔……”基克把他拉进办公室，关上了门。

“我知道。我会去道歉的。”他低下头，不去看基克的眼睛，“我很抱歉，基克。”

但只是对你。他在心里补充。因为那个时候选择长传就是他妈的傻逼，那样的空门也能不进也是傻逼。整个队伍都像在梦游，他们活该输掉德比。只是基克，他又给基克添了麻烦，在他们与球员的关系已经冷淡而微妙的时候。他对此非常、非常抱歉。

他听到很轻的笑声。“不用抱歉，我在你这个年纪还要更冲动一些。冲动说明你很在乎，这是好事。” 基克的手落在他肩膀上，“只是这里是巴萨，一切都会被放大。我们谁也无法在这里完全做自己。”

“不要担心，mi niño,”基克张开双臂拥抱他，拍拍他的后背，而他尽量控制自己不因此战栗，“去道个歉，会过去的。”

实际上当然没那么容易过去。他在一次训练课前在更衣室里道了歉，尽可能地表现得真诚恳切。换好训练服的球员面面相觑，将目光投向“那几个人”，发出无声的询问，而他们面无表情地双手交叉抱在胸前。最后一个词消失在他干渴的唇舌间，取而代之的是一段尴尬、冰冷的沉默，接着响起一些稀稀拉拉的掌声。他心知肚明：这事儿没有翻篇，或许永远不会翻篇。

球员一个个从他身边走过，去往训练场。他靠着柜子，盯着地面，不想再给他们用眼神羞辱他的机会。一双脚出现在他视野里站定。

他抬头，看见皮克带着一脸戏谑的神情俯视着他：“不太顺利，嗯？”

他被这鲜廉寡耻的举动气笑了：“是的，拜你们所赐。你还有何贵干？”

皮克摆出一副受伤的表情：“哦，别这样，埃德尔。我是来帮你的。”

他没兴趣了解皮克又在搞什么花花肠子，作势要走。

“别着急拒绝，埃德尔，”皮克把手臂支在柜子上挡住他的去路，靠得更近一些，蓝眼睛像狼一样盯着他的脸，“想想基克。想想他的处境。你们会需要一点帮助的。”

他沉默了。皮克说得对，他们输了德比，丢掉榜首，赛程艰难，人心涣散，而巴萨的管理层可没有富有耐心的美名。基克没法再承受一个离心离德的更衣室——尽管在他看来，他们自大、散漫，是两方中更有问题的一方——他必须修复教练组与更衣室的关系。

皮克显然很满意他的反应，凑到他耳边，呼吸喷在耳廓令他寒毛直竖：“训练结束在更衣室等我。”

他回到更衣室的时候皮克已经洗完澡等在那里，围着条浴巾坐在凳子上玩手机，看见他来也没有放下手机：“把衣服脱了。”

出乎意料地，埃德尔并没有表现出震惊或者抗拒。他顺从地扬起手臂脱掉训练服，蹬掉运动鞋，脱掉短袜，接着褪掉运动裤，内裤。

皮克暗自赞叹，他妈的，真不错。即使对于见惯健美躯体的职业足球运动员来说，埃德尔也可以称得上赏心悦目。他胸臀结实丰满，肩头与腰胯宽大圆润，大腿修长有力，小腿和小臂的上端饱满地鼓起，末端线条却又流畅紧实，整个人像一匹高大丰腴的母马一样裸露在他的面前。

但是他说出的话可不怎么讨人喜欢：“快点，我还有事儿。”

皮克扬起手的时候他还以为会挨一巴掌，但那只手只是落在他后颈，上下摩挲了一会儿，忽然拽紧他的头发。埃德尔因为突如其来的疼痛哼出了声。

“你没资格提要求。”因为平时总是笑嘻嘻的，皮克沉着脸的样子看着分外可怖，“转过去。”

他转过身去，俯身撑住柜子，等着皮克有所动作，直到冰凉的润滑液突然淋在臀缝，激得他一阵战栗。

“基克操过你吗？”皮克恢复了嬉皮笑脸的样子，一边润滑一边眼疾手快地抓住埃德尔震怒之下向他挥去的手臂扭在身后。

“操你妈。”埃德尔咬紧牙关，抑制着喉咙里的呻吟。

“别生气，埃德尔，我知道他没有，”皮克安抚似的低头亲亲他的耳朵，一点一点操进去，直到整根阴茎都钉进他的身体，“基克是个好人。他一直把你当成自己的孩子，绝不会有非分之想，不是吗？”

埃德尔咬着嘴唇，一言不发地忍受他的羞辱和身后的不适，祈祷这场身体和精神上的双重折磨尽快结束。皮克不满他的沉默，又深又慢地动起来，拽着他的头发把更恶毒的话灌进他的耳朵：“那你想过他操你吗？”

他试图不受皮克的影响，不去顺着他的思路思考，但是很难坚持。他当然想过。他想象基克会温柔地对待他，如同他一直以来那样。他会用抚摸与亲吻包裹他，和缓地进入他，久久地拥抱他。他知道一具年老的躯体不会是通常意义上美丽的，也知道性往往不像描绘或幻想中的那么美好。但是他仍然非常喜欢这个想法。他甚至会想象基克柔软、松弛的皮肤，不够充分的勃起，粗重的呼吸。这些在他眼里都是温暖、可爱的。这都没有关系。人都会变老的。人都是不完美的。人都是不体面的。他爱他，在他眼里这一切都会是最好的。他当然想过。

他紧紧闭上眼睛，希望皮克不要发现他在流泪，或者至少以为这些眼泪是出于疼痛或快感。皮克得不到回应，变本加厉地抓紧他的腰胯，操得快而用力，直到他再也无法忍耐，发出支离破碎的呻吟，手掌打滑几乎无法撑住自己。

他不记得皮克是什么时候射在里面的，也不记得自己什么时候射了，只知道他操完就走了。他转过身靠着柜子喘气，努力用颤抖发软的双腿撑着自己不往下滑。臀缝和腿间一片滑腻，还有东西黏腻腻地往外流，让他直犯恶心。润滑做得还行，没有流血，不太疼。球员每赛季都有全面体检，卫生也应该没有问题。不算太糟，没什么大不了的，他这么和自己说，捡起衣服抹了把脸，起身准备去洗澡。明天的训练计划还没有敲定，他得回办公室。

“萨拉比亚在国家德比上的事？完全正常，第二教练很有激情，我们大家都觉得很正常。教练道歉了，不过在我们看来没什么。我们喜欢教练席上有紧张感。”

他们一起看着屏幕上的皮克在麦克风前冠冕堂皇地发言。他不知道皮克是怎么说服的“我们”中那些“们”，不过它的确奏效了。他们和球员间的沟通肉眼可见地有所改善。皮克和他一直保持着那种关系——与其说是一种关系，不如说是一种买卖。而皮克在这场买卖中占有绝对的主动权，制定一切规则与价格。想要加练定位球？亲爱的，为什么不给我做个口活儿呢。想让他们跑得更多点？我们今晚来试试别的，你被绑起来一定会很好看。

基克的声音在他耳边想起：“埃德尔，你做得真的很好。”

他缓缓回神。基克的神情由欣慰转为担忧：“你最近看起来不太好，怎么了？”

他摇摇头：“只是有点累。”

基克脸上的担忧之情并未减少，这个借口骗不过他：“如果你愿意说了，请一定告诉我，好吗？希望我能帮得上你。”

他勉强笑了一下。不基克，我永远不会让你知道发生了什么。

他看着拉起的厚重的窗帘间透出的一丝阳光，感到头晕目眩。皮克把他的手臂反剪在背后，只在他身下垫了两个枕头，拽着他的手腕从后面深重地操进来。他陷在溽热、柔软的床铺与皮克的身体之间，把含混的呻吟吐进床单。

“这么有精神，昨天怎么没少被灌两个？”他甚至笑了，“不过就算六个也够丢人的了。”

皮克照他屁股扇了一巴掌，没收着劲儿，打过的地方一定肿了，火辣辣的疼。

他接着发出嗤笑的声音：“你连走正门面对球迷都不敢。你真是个懦夫。”

皮克猛地把他翻过来，捏着他的下巴，逼视着他的眼睛。

“你还不懂吗？这个球队已经无可挽救了，你，我，基克，我们谁也不是能解决问题的那个人了。我们谁都做不了什么。”

皮克的手慢慢往下移到他的脖子，一点点掐紧：

“他们很快就会解雇他。你做什么都无法改变这点。你还能为他做什么？”

埃德尔仰头看着他。他面色潮红，脸上汗水和眼泪一塌糊涂，浑身赤裸，声音嘶哑，呼吸艰难，但看起来如此骄傲、幸福、不可战胜：“我会和他一起到最后一刻。”

皮克沉默了，甚至有些畏缩，意识到这其中有某些他无法剥夺、击碎的，熠熠生辉的东西。他草草射精，几乎落荒而逃。

除了解约官司以外，离开巴萨之后的日子算得上惬意。他搬回家乡居住，陪伴家人，看网球、篮球比赛，花很多时间在山间骑行，每周和基克通一次话。他看起来也很好。他们会再次一起工作，西班牙、其他欧洲国家甚至更为遥远神秘的国度，更明智也更有经验地应对新的挑战和生活。他对此满怀期待。

只是他还忘记了一桩麻烦。

“我受伤了”

他盯着冒出来的短信。号码没有备注，但是他不需要备注也能认出这是谁。

“不慰问我一下吗:(”

他把短信删掉，把手机揣回兜里，不愿就此产生任何一点联想。此后皮克一直断断续续给他发短信（拉黑没有用，显然）。他一直没有回复过，直到圣诞节。

“圣诞快乐埃德尔！”

“我有一个惊喜给你;)”

去你妈的惊喜。他本能地紧张起来，避开人群来到安静的角落。皮克在对话框里自顾自地接着输入。

“纳乔被解雇了”

“我想要你做安道尔的新主帅”

他终于忍不住了：“你他妈有什么毛病？”最近不少人谈论过这事：安道尔近五场只有一负，积分小组第二稳居升级区，伊格纳西奥就这么被解雇了。他当时就在想皮克脑子不正常真是体现在方方面面。

“来嘛！”

“我保证都听你的，不乱插手，乖乖买人”皮克像是没看到一样接着发过来。

“滚。”他这辈子都不想再跟这个疯子有任何关系。

这次皮克花了一些时间输入：“埃德尔，好好想想再拒绝。”接着发过来几个视频。

他点开其中一个，瞬间感到浑身的血液都冰冻了。他控制着僵麻颤抖的手指按住那个号码选择拨号，几乎立刻被接起来了。

“嗨，埃德尔，你终于打电话过来了。”皮克的口气好像这真是一场友好的寒暄。

听到他的声音埃德尔反而冷静下来：“这是犯法，我现在就可以报警。”

“你当然可以，”皮克很温柔地说，“但是在那之前，我会发给基克，并告诉他你是为了什么做这一切的。”

他的呼吸停滞了。

“你不会想让他这么心碎的，对吗？当然，那之后我会被抓，会坐牢。但是我不在乎。你也可以赌我不敢，但是我还是不建议这么做。不要拒绝我，一切都会很简单，埃德尔。”他把他的名字念得像一个叹息。

“你为什么要这么做？为什么？”他失控地大吼。

“哦，别这样，埃德尔，我是来帮你的。”皮克听起来和那天一模一样，“你不知道有多少助教做久了想单飞，却发现再也没有机会也难以适应了。你这么年轻、富有才华，不应该满足于一直做一个助教。你应该谢谢我。”

他把指节塞进牙间咬住，拼命不发出任何难堪的声响，尽管不知道在对面人的眼里他还有何尊严可言。

皮克笑了，听起来相当愉悦满足。

“好啦，那我们恩坎普见了。”


End file.
